


Bored/Board

by Kalloway



Series: Condo Board Akio [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: You look exhausted, she said.
Series: Condo Board Akio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863043
Kudos: 2
Collections: Monthly Challenge Super Go! 2018!, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bored/Board

**Author's Note:**

> Revolutionary Girl Utena/RL fusion (Akio gets stuck on my condo board)  
> Prompt: "mistake"

You look exhausted, she said.

Take a sabbatical, she said.

I have a friend who will sublet, she said.

They have a dedicated car wash area, she said.

Akio Ohtori wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea, but perhaps it wasn't a bad one either.

The condo was nice, the view was lovely...

When the condo association's board members came to welcome him and ask if he might volunteer, Akio figured it wouldn't hurt. He had free time...

It was not the absolute worst mistake of his life.

But at least the car wash area was, indeed, very nice.


End file.
